Instability
by Xixie
Summary: Dade's father makes a visit. All right. Here's your Chapter 5. Up, just in time for Halloween.
1. Instability 1

Author's Note: Okay. Here's my second story. This is my attempt at a plot. I don't want to annoy anyone, but I have no time on my hands. I already have the second chapter written, but I did it in class, so it comes down to typing the thing. I hesitate to put this up when the rest of it isn't written, especially considering my world renowned ability to procrastinate, but I'm counting on you people to keep me writing. The only thing that gives me an impetus to continue are reviews. I really appreciate all the feedback I've gotten on the first one. Tell me what you think about this story.   
Disclaimer: They ain't mine.   
  
Instability  
  
Jeff Murphy opened the door to his ex-wife's apartment. Intent on surprising his son, he snuck up to what was obviously Dade's door and slowly opened it. A black book bag lay haphazardly across the desk, and a figure was buried under a comforter.  
"Dade," Jeff said, pulling back a corner of the comforter. Instead of the expected dye-job head of his son, Jeff stared blankly at the dark, incredibly feminine head of Kate Libby.  
This head was attached to a body which was shockingly wrapped around his sleeping son. About this time Kate realized that she was now cold, whereas she had once been warm and began to wake. Grabbing with one hand, she pulled the blanket up to her neck and burrowed into Dade, who tightened his hold on her waist.  
"Um, Dade?" asked Jeff. Dade didn't move, but Kate kinda perked up.  
Without opening her eyes, "Dade, someone is talking to you."  
"What?" Dade returned.  
His father spoke again, "Dade."  
Finally awake, Dade looked up. "Dad. What are you doing here?"   
Upon hearing her boyfriend refer to the new guy as "Dad," Kate sat up, which was difficult because the two were rather entangled. Kate manage to extricate her legs from Dade's and look at his father.  
"Why don't you introduce your friend?"  
"Um, yeah. Dad this is Kate; Kate this is my father, Jeff."  
Jeff looked at Kate's bare leg, which was poking out from underneath the covers and the t-shirt she was wearing, which had obviously come off his son at some point. "I'll be in the living room, kay?"  
"Yeah, give us five minutes."  
Jeff left the room and Dade looked confused. "What's he doing here?"  
"I don't know. Why don't we go find out?" asked Kate. "Let me change back into my clothes."  
The two had spent the night before exploring the inner recesses of a new computer system from their respective computers. They had gone to school with no sleep and crashed at Dade's the second they got out. While Dade was still in the black cargo pants and green t-shirt he had worn to school, Kate had changed from the less comfortable white leather pants and buckled shirt into a t-shirt of Dade's. Dade watched as Kate began buckling up her shirt.   
"That is the most complicated article of clothing I have ever seen."  
Kate arched her eyebrows. "It just takes you too long to remove."  
Dade smiled and Kate continued. "Why don't you go talk to him; I'll be out in a minute."  
Dade looked at the unmade bed. "Not exactly the situation you want to explain to your father."  
"Not exactly."   
"Hell, we weren't even doing anything."  
"Not this time, anyway." she added.  
  
Dade walked into the living room and hugged his dad. "Dad, hey."  
Jeff returned the embrace.   
"What are you doing here?"  
"Can't a man surprise his son?"  
"Yeah, but how'd you get in? Is mom here?"  
"I got the key from her earlier. I, uh, didn't expect you to have company."  
"Yeah, about that. We studied all night so we just came here to crash after school."  
"Relax, son. I noticed that you at least were fully clothed."  
"Yeah-- " Before Dade could go further, the bedroom door opened.  
Kate entered, and Jeff got his first good look at her. What he saw shocked him. This was not the girl he expected to see with his son. The leather pants and red combat boots were one thing, but the air of assurance with which she carried herself made her seem far too old for his generally sheltered son. He watched as she moved towards Dade. The two fell easily into place beside one another; Dade's arm immediately going around her.  
"Dad, this is Kate Libby, my girlfriend."  
"Hello." answered Jeff.  
Kate smile her parent-smile and looked directly into his eyes.  
Jeff felt struck as she said, "Hi." After a pause she continued. "It's nice meeting you, but I'll leave you two alone. I need to be getting home."  
Dade looked at her. "I'll call you."  
"Okay." Dade leaned down and Kate hand came to his neck as he quickly kissed her mouth. Jeff was uncomfortable with the familiarity of it. Kate grabbed a long shoulder bag with a skull and crossbones on the side. Both men watched as she left the apartment with a backwards glance and smile at Dade.  
Dade turned to his father. "So, what are you doing in New York?"   
"Well, I had some time off and I wanted to see you." A pause. "Why don't you tell me about your girlfriend?"  
Dade knew that there had to be a definite reason his father had come to visit, but, seeing as he like to talk about Kate, decided to let it be.   
"Okay, sit down. What do you want to know?"  
"You had mentioned that you had met someone. She's nothing like I pictured."  
"She is fairly undefinable."  
"Very pretty."  
"I think so."  
Jeff smiled. "Never one for talking much."  
Dade, still wondering about his father impromptu visit, smiled back without speaking.  
"Well, I do want to take you out to dinner tonight, if that's okay. I'm only going to be in town for three days and there's someone I'd like you to meet."  
So it comes out, thought Dade. "Who?" was all he said.  
"A friend of mine."  
Dade's eyes narrowed. "If you're dating this woman just tell me."  
"I'm dating this woman, and I want you to meet her."  
"Kate and I were supposed to go out tonight, but she'll understand."  
"No, bring her along. I want to get to know the girl in your life."  
"I'll ask her."  
"Look, Dade. I have to run back to my hotel. You should call Kate. Gina tells me that this restaurant is damned exclusive. You guys might have fun. The reservations are for 6:30. I'll come by and pick you up at 5:45."  
"I'll see if Kate will come. Why don't I meet you there? You aren't accounting for New York traffic.   
Jeff stood up. "I love you. I want to see you more often; I think it's important."  
Dade couldn't tell what his father was getting at. He had yet to mention the Ellington incidence. Jeff Murphy had never been comfortable discussing anything connecting Dade to a computer. It had been this way since the outcome of the trial eleven years ago. Once his father was gone, Dade immediately beeped Kate. After only three minutes, the cordless phone in Dade's hand rang.   
"Kate," he said into the receiver.   
"Dade, how'd it go with your dad?"  
"He wants to introduce me to a woman named Gina."  
"Are you okay with that?"  
After a pause. "Yeah. I don't care. I just think that it's strange that the first time he's come to see me since I moved here is to do this."  
"You've only lived here for four months."  
"He never even mentioned the Ellington stuff– like it never happened."  
Kate didn't say anything.  
"He said to ask you to dinner tonight." Dade filled her in on the restaurant details.  
"That place is pretty exclusive. My mom knows the owner."  
"Will you come?"  
"Do you want me to?"  
"I don't want to have to meet this woman alone. I guarantee you my dad has told her everything about my past."  
On the other end of the line, Kate nodded. "I'll go ahead and get dressed. I'll be over in an hour."  
  
Just as Dade finished getting dressed, Kate knocked on the door. Wearing the same thing he had worn on their first date, he opened the door. Kate stood there looking ethereal in a blood red slip dress. The dress had a straight cut neckline and a slit up the side. Underneath she wore black stockings. Her makeup drew attention to her eyes, which was difficult, considering her mouth.   
Dade realized that he was staring and stepped back to let her in. Kate regarded him carefully. "Are you okay?"  
"You keep asking that."  
"Well, you hardly ever talk about your father."  
"There's nothing to say. I love him; he loves me. I'm a fairly large disappointment. It's a normal dysfunctional relationship."  
"But?" Kate questioned, looking directly up into his eyes.  
Dade realized that the one person, besides maybe his mom, who could see right through him was Kate. He sighed, "He doesn't know me and he doesn't want to. Ever since he found out about my hacking, he's acted like it never happened."  
Kate nodded. "But that's you."  
He looked at her. "Yeah. That's me. And he doesn't like to think about it. I can't even be mad at him. He does the best he can. That's why he and mom divorced. Because she deals with reality and he deals with whatever he want to."  
"Not everyone can be as centered as we." Kate replied.  
Dade smirked. "I guess not."  
"So, shall we go and make nice with the new girlfriend?"  
"We shall."  
  
Dade stepped out of the cab in front of Mandatory at 6:45. He turned to help Kate out of the car. "Fashionably late. Won't Razor and Blade be proud?"  
Kate laughed. Once inside, a maitre' d, obviously chosen for his innate hipness, glared at them. "Can I help you?"  
Kate was the one who spoke. "Yes, we're here with the Murphy party."  
After looking at his clipboard, the man directed them to follow him. About that time Dade noticed his father a table on the other side of the restaurant and, nudging Kate, pointed.   
"Never mind," she said. "We see them."  
The pair began to walk towards the table. Dade caught his father's eye and smiled. 


	2. Instability 2

Author's Note:  

Hey guys.  Yeah.  I'm just going to start out by begging everyone's forgiveness.  I'm an evil, evil girl who deserves for bad things to happen to her and her pets.  But anyway, here it is in all its dubious glory.  In my defense, I'll give you the same spiel I gave liveforit2002 when she emailed me with the virtual kick in the pants (thanks by the way).  I was going to finish the story up but then I broke my hand.  When it finally healed up, it was a scant two weeks until my graduation.  After graduation, I had to get ready for grad school.  I'm a bad person, but I apologize.  I will try to be as regular as possible with my updates from now on.  As always, let me know what you think.  

I also want to thank everyone for the support that they have shown through reviews and encouraging emails.  It is very nice to know that there's someone out there reading this.  If it weren't for you guys, I would never have taken up this story again.  

And I'm sorry that this is so short, but I told you guys two weeks and failed to keep my promise.  So this is what I have.  More to follow soon.

Instability

Chapter Two

Jeff rose as he spotted his son.  Beside him, a 30ish brunette smiled as Dade approached the table.  Jeff noted that Kate trailed behind Dade, looking far too mature a woman for his child.  

"Dade. Kate, I'm so glad you could make it.  I want to introduce you to my good friend, Gina Marshall."

Gina rose to shake both Dade's and Kate's hand.  "I'm very glad to finally meet you, Dade.  Your father has told me wonderful things about you.  He didn't mention that your girlfriend was so pretty though."

Kate smiled and Dade spoke.  "He'd actually never met her until this afternoon.  Less than stellar circumstances, I can assure you." 

"Well, we get past these things." said his father.  "Let's sit down."

After the group had managed to settle down and order, Gina tried to instigate a bit of small talk.  "How was it that you two met?"

Dade and Kate looked at one another.  Without a word an entire conversation passed between the two.  "Should we tell them the truth?"  "He's your dad."  "True."  "Well?"  "Eh, why not?"  "Kay."  Facing front once again, Dade began.  "I met her at school.  She was assigned to show me around the first day."

"Oh," Gina interjected.  "Love at first sight."

"More like intense, blood boiling abhorrence."

"I don't understand."

"Well, she told me that the school had a pool on the roof."

"Which," Kate began.  "We don't.  But in my defense, I wasn't going to tell you that.  Someone told me to."

"Peer pressure.  Want some crack with that?"

"Thanks.  I try to stick to intravenous drugs."  The two smiled at one another.

Dade snapped his head back toward his father and his guest.  "Anyway, I went up to the roof, the door locked; it rained."

"So, after that, sworn enemies."  

"From what I saw earlier, you must have gotten over that."

"There are my many and varied manly charms to take into account here.  She was powerless against me."

Kate smirked.  "Indeed."

"As your father, I'm not sure I want to know."

A dark look passed over Dade's face.  "Probably not."

Kate frowned at his tone of voice but let it go.

Gina must have noticed the shadow that fell over the table, because she changed the subject.  "What do you two plan to do after graduation?"

"MIT."  They answered together.  

Gina looked impressed.  Jeff once again was shocked.  Not only was his son's girlfriend absolutely gorgeous, she also had brains enough to get into MIT.

"I knew you were considering it, son.  Kate, congratulations.  What do you plan on majoring in?"

Once again, they answered together.  "Computer science."

Jeff looked uncomfortable with this admission.  He also became doubly worried about Dade's relationship with this girl.  She could get him back into that computer trouble.  Of course, he had heard all about the Ellington thing.  He would simply rather forget about it than have to deal with it.  Jeff never could understand the reasons for his son's delinquent habits.  Why couldn't he latch onto something normal– like skateboarding or, if it had to be cerebral, chess?

"Maybe you should look at your options, Dade, before settling on something."  Jeff suggested.

"I'm decided."

Once again, it was Gina who noticed the dark trend at the table and changed the subject.  "Are you going to live on campus or get an apartment?"

Kate answered.  "Dade's going to live in a dorm, and I'm getting an apartment.  We're going down to look at studios in a few weeks."

"Oh," said Gina.  "Who's we?"

"My mother and I."

"What does your mother do?" asked Jeff.

"She's an author."

"What kind of author, dear?" asked Gina.

"Oh, let me." exclaimed Dade.  "She's a militant man hating feminist author, who's still mad Kate isn't a lesbian."  Smile.

Kate raised an eyebrow.  "Give me time."  

"Her last book was entitled _Women Who Love Men Who Are Emotional Amoeba."_

"Ruth Libby?" asked Gina excitedly.  "Wow, I love her books.  I saw her speak once at a conference in Phoenix."

Kate smiled.  "Yeah.  She's great."

"So that's enough about us.  Where did you meet my dad, Gina?"

It was the adults' turn to exchange a glance.  "We met at work.  Gina came into the office to give a work skills workshop.  She's a psychologist."

Dade was getting tired of sitting around.  By this time the food had arrived and they were nearly done. He decided to get to the point.   "So, what brings the two of you to New York?"

"Well, Dade.  That's what I wanted to talk to you about.  Gina and I have actually been seeing each other for awhile now."

"Yes--"

"We're getting married.  About three weeks after you graduate."

Dade looked blindly at his father for a second, while Kate watched him for a reaction.  Finally, "Congratulations."

Jeff released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.  "Thank you, Dade.  We, of course, want you to be in the wedding.  I'd like you to be my best man."

Dade nodded.  

"Would it be possible for you to fly into Seattle the week after graduation?  It will give us time to prepare for the wedding."

"I'll have to ask mom."

Jeff paused only half a second.  "Absolutely.  We were also wondering if you wanted to accompany us on our honeymoon."

"That can't possibly be the most fun for newlyweds.  I mean, I wouldn't want to cramp your style, as it were."

Kate sat watching Dade very carefully.  Outwardly, he seemed okay with this announcement, but she could tell he was hurt.  He was talking normally, but he didn't move as he did it.  He simply sat straight up in his chair and look at his father.

At this point, Gina came in.  "I want to get to know you Dade.  We're going to Greece.  You're old enough to take care of yourself.  It would just be a little like a family vacation."

"And when we get back, Gina and I would like you to spend the entire summer with us.  It is the last summer you're going to be required to be around.  I want to spend some quality time with you."

Dade sat back in his chair.  Kate shifted toward him slightly; she recognized this as his fortified position– the way he sat when he anticipated a verbal battle.

"I'll come to the wedding.  I'll ask mom about Greece, though I doubt it.  And no, I won't move in with you."

Jeff looked shocked.  "Why Dade?  You could see your old friends.  And you've been with your mom since the divorce.  I'd like to get some time in.  If you're worried about leaving Kate, you're going to be seeing her at college all the time."

Dade began quietly.  "What you mean is, 'Dade, you chose to go with mom, so you owe me this.'  Secondly, no one worried about me missing my friends when we had to move here.  And lastly, who said I was worried about leaving Kate?  I'm not going leave mom, like you did."

"That's not fair, Dade.  Your mother and I had issues that led to our divorce."

"Yeah, "issues" means me."

"Dade, it wasn't your fault."

"No, it was yours."  Dade said, standing.  "I'm heading home.  Mom should be in soon.  I'll talk to you tomorrow.  It was nice to meet you, Gina.  I guess I'll be seeing you again."

With that, Dade took Kate's hand and left the restaurant.  Dade, once they were outside, leaned on the side of the building and closed his eyes.  Kate put a hand on his arm, but didn't say anything.  

Dade slowly opened his eyes and stared down into Kate's.  "Remarried.  It hasn't even been that long."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not me I'm worried about.  Mom's going to be hurt.  And he's done that enough."

"Why don't we go back to my place.  My mom's on a book tour.  We can talk."

Dade nodded.  


	3. Instability 3

A/N: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Please don't hate me. I'm so bad. I'll try to be more timely in the future. If I promised, I'd probably be lying. So, anyway. Here you go. Enjoy. And let me know what you like/hate/what to kill me for. Also, suggestions are completely welcome. If you want something to happen, let me know. 

  
  


XixieInstability

  
  


It had taken Dade a while to get used to Kate's apartment. That it was twice the size of his old house, combined with the fact that it was decorated like a museum's storage closet, used to make him uncomfortable. Now he barged in, threw his jacket on the table by the door and fell into the black leather armchair in the den.

Kate followed him in more slowly and watched with a frown as he leaned back, closing his eyes. The pained expression on his face pissed her off. 

Dade's father had called him two days after the Ellington debacle. He hadn't mentioned it once. It was as if he wished his son was a different person and was determined to carry on as if it were so. Well, fuck him.

Kate walked over to the chair, lowering herself onto Dade's lap. Although automatically putting one hand on her waist and lifting the other off his left knee, allowing her to throw her legs over his, he did not otherwise move.

Sighing Kate simply lied back. Dade wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. 

"Okay. I've been the quiet, supportive girlfriend for long enough. What's going on?"

Dade shifted a bit. "He's just so . . ."

Kate paused for a second before, in an effort to get him talking, bouncing on his lap.

Dade took the hint. "He left mom you know."

"Yeah."

"He left her because of me."

"Dade. How many times does Oprah have to tell you, it's not your fault?"

"I know that he did it, and that he had problems extraneous to me. But it all started with Zero Cool and my damned 1500 computers."

"1507."

Dade smiled at that. "Exactly."

"You know, whenever I think about that, I get really hot."

Dade looked into her eyes. "Why do you think I talk about it so much?"

"So. Do you want to forego the angst and make use of my mother's absence in a more lascivious fashion?"

"Kate, we make use of your mother's presence in a lascivious fashion."

"True, but we generally don't broadcast that fact to her. This way I could be loud. Really loud."

"Really?" Dade asked hopefully.

"No. . . Well. . . No. Well. . .No." Kate wavered. "I just wanted to get your mind off things for a bit. Now I want you to listen. You are not to blame for anything. You can't help the fact that you are hyper-intelligent, and you certainly can't help the fact that you can do what you do. When you were Zero Cool, you were a kid. You had all this knowledge and you didn't know what to do with it. You didn't mean to harm anything. Now you have enough sense to not do any of that. Your dad should have dealt with this like an adult. Your mom did. I mean, honestly, you tried to avoid the Ellington thing, but I'm just too damned irresistible. 

"Yeah. That's exactly why I did it. I just knew that you'd fall into bed with me straight away."

"Indeed."

"He always tries to quilt me into doing what he wants. I hate it; it's manipulation. He doesn't really expect it to work now, but he resents that fact that it never did."

The two were silent for a while. Finally Kate spoke, "What are you going to do about this summer?"

"Go to the wedding, skip Greece, and stay with mom. I'll also be having lots of sex with you. But I assume that goes without saying."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"In fact, we could start now."

"We could, couldn't we?"

Nodding, Dade helped Kate to reposition herself so that she was straddling him. Slowly, Kate began to unbutton Dade's shirt. Just as they began to kiss seriously, there was a knock. 

When they opened the door, Cereal, Phreak, Nikon, and Joey surveyed Dade's open shirt and Kate's swollen lips and flushed/disgruntled expression.

Nodding slowly, Phreak looked from one to the other. "Thwarted again, huh?" he asked, moving past the pair into the living room. 

Cereal looked at them solemnly. "Don't you two ever do anything else?"

Kate released a held breath and shook her head.

Dade answered. "We never do anything. You guys always show up."

"No, son. We have only interrupted you seven and a half times." Nikon returned, making what Dade called his "Total Recall face." 

Joey looked confused. "A half times? How's that work?"

"Well, that time it was less interruptus and more watched through to the end."

Kate's eyes darkened.

"What? We didn't want to stop you. You were moaning up a storm."

"Yeah, Kate." shouted Cereal from the kitchen. "Never thought you'd be so loud. You were never that loud with Kurtis."

"How the fuck would you know that?" demanded Kate.

Nikon cocked his head to the side. "You told us. April 12th- last year. Quote. 'I can have sex wherever. I don't make any noise' Nikon- 'Really, pretty boy doesn't get the job done?' Kate- 'Yeah, I just don't see a need to scream about it.' Unquote."

Kate was silent for a moment. "Well, now I do. Or I would if you would go away."

"Now Kate," supplied Phreak. "Is that any way to treat your friends? Especially friends who have come baring news of a grand party?"

"Oh, yeah? What kind of party?"

"The kind that threatens even the memory recall of ole polaroid head over here."

"So, the good kind, I take it."

"Oh, yes."

"Dade?" questioned Kate, turning.

"Why not?"


	4. Instability 4

A/N: Wow. Who hates me? I'd hate me if I were you. But here's another chapter. For some reason I've been attacked by a desire to write this story. I know that it's OOC, and I apologize, but I just wanted to keep Kate in the story. I couldn't really do that if she was on a completely different coast from our protagonist. So, anyway. Tell me what you think. As always. 

Xixie

When Dade woke the next morning, he could hear his mother humming in the kitchen. By the time he had forced himself out of bed, and padded, bleary eyed, out of his room, she had begun to scramble eggs. 

"Good morning, sunshine. You look chipper this morning."

Dade grunted. "Don't say "chipper" when I'm still asleep."

Lauren smiled. "Of course not. I'm making us breakfast. Why don't you go take a shower. Maybe you'll resemble a human being when you're finished."

Dade didn't answer, he just moved towards the bathroom slowly. Once he had showered and returned, he did feel slightly more likely to not kill someone. He smiled slightly at his mother. Her back was to him, but he could still hear her humming "Joy to the World" under breath while making coffee.

"You know, it's nowhere near Christmas mom."

"I know. It's just stuck in my head for some reason."

The sat down for an actual family breakfast, a rare occurrence in most American households. Dade could tell that his mom wanted to ask about his dinner with his father, but she managed to contain herself for an admirable length of time. 

Finally, "So, how's your father?"

Dade could tell that she had no idea as to his reason for visiting. He wondered if there was any way to soften the blow. Deciding no, figuring that shock would actually be the best cushion, he answered. "Engaged."

Lauren was silent for a moment. "Well. That's lovely. Did you meet his fiancé?"

Not looking up from his plate. "Yes. She was nice enough, but not very pretty."

Lauren closed her eyes and smiled. "Thanks baby."

Dade looked up and smirked. "They're getting married this summer. I'm supposed to be the best man. He wants me to go on their honeymoon with them. I mean really. That's just weird."

"Well. It was nice of him to tell you in person."

"I guess. He also wants me to spend the entire summer with them."

Lauren was silent. After a moment she asked, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him to stop being ridiculous. I didn't want to leave you for the entire summer and then go straight to Boston. That's just stupid."

"You can go if you want."

Dade considered her for a moment. "Mom, I think you know me well enough to realize that I am, if nothing else, a spoiled brat. I mean really, you buy me nice stuff, move to New York so I can get a life, and bail me out of jail without a second thought. If I wanted to move in with Dad, I'd throw a fit and do it."

Lauren smiled. They both knew that it was a lie, but they had moved back into the happy and familiar realm of sarcasm and banter. 

"Yeah. I never could get rid of you."

Dade laughed.

*****

Graduation came and went. Dade's father flew in for the ceremony, bringing his soon to be wife with him. It was the first time Lauren had an opportunity to meet Gina. 

The next day, Lauren made Belgian waffles for breakfast. 

"What's the occasion?" Dade was forced to ask.

"You were right. She's not as pretty as me."

*****

Just two weeks before Dade was to fly out to Seattle, he and Kate were hanging with the guys at Cyberdelia. 

Nikon was extolling the beauty of some new type of software he had just designed. Cereal lounged, eating off of everyone else's trays, while Joey practically vibrated in his seat. 

"So," Kate turned to her boyfriend. "You're leaving me in two weeks?"

"Yeah. Unless you want to be my date to the event. You know, then you could come with."

Kate was silent for a moment. "Okay."

"What?"

"Okay. I'll come with you." She grinned. "Thank you for asking me to accompany you, Mr. Murphy."

"That's sweet, darling. But the wedding's in Seattle. That's a long commute and the metro doesn't really reach."

"Whatever, and I'm ignoring the fact that you called me "darling." Mom won't care. She's still in proud-mode because of MIT. I can stay in a hotel. That is, if you really want me to come."

Dade looked at her with incredulity. "Oh, of course not. I'd hate it if you'd come. That would suck."

Kate nodded. "Yeah. Looks like the hotel room won't be getting any extracurricular use."

Dade smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "I love you."

Kate smiled back before leaning forward to meet him.

"For the love of God. Will you two give it a rest?" Phreak threw a fry in their direction. "We're trying to plan out Joey's future here. What, with all of us graduated. The boy needs guidance."

Kate and Dade looked toward Joey, who was obliviously spooning far too much sugar into his coffee. Kate raised her eyebrows, but smiled. For some reason the perpetually addicted teen had grown on her. Pretty much like a fungus. 

"Fine. What's his class schedule next semester? He needs to take Calculus."

*****

Dade stepped off the plane sometime around dinner. He moved past a group of middle aged tourists, searching the crowd for his father. Seeing the taller man on the edge of the group, he turned purposefully towards him.

"Dad."

"Dade." Jeff yelled, moving to embrace his son before taking his carry on bag. "How was your flight?"

"Flight-like. In the traditional sense."

Jeff surveyed his son for a moment. "Ah. Your dry wit. The only thing I didn't miss about you."

Dade smiled. 

"Well, I've brought you a surprise."  


"Really?" Dade questioned, taking back his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "What is it?"

Jeff gestured to his right where two teenaged boys slouched against a wall. 

Dade smiled. "Travis. Mike. What's up?"

The twos boys nodded as they pushed themselves off the wall. The brunette spoke first. "We're good. Not that you ever call or anything."

The blonde kid nodded and Dade sighed, walking to them. "Dude, I emailed."

The three met in the middle and stood for a second. Dade hadn't seen his two best friends since he had moved to New York. Granted, he hadn't kept in touch very well, but in his defense, he has a lot going on. 

The two boys looked over their friend, thinking of his inexcusable social faux pas for the same amount of time every 18 year old guy thinks about these things. In other words, .00023 seconds later, Travis shoved Dade's shoulder. Dade responded by hitting Mike's arm. And Mike rammed into Travis with his shoulder and pushed Dade at the same time.

Guys haven't evolved socially since the time of the cavemen. The three had just made up and moved their relationship right back to the same place it was when Dade left. Sometimes ignorance rocks. 

Dade nodded. "Where's Nicky?"

Mike pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Dad's house or something. Back tomorrow."

Always the laconic one of the group, Mike had uttered the longest string of syllables he had put together that day. Dade nodded. "Cool."

Jeff put a hand on his son's back. "Let's go grab some dinner."

After getting Dade's luggage, the group approached Jeff's Taurus. 

Dade spoke. "Can I drive? I haven't seen a car from the front seat since I moved."

Jeff laughed and handed over the keys. "Just don't kill us all."

Dade pulled into the parking lot of his favorite Seattle diner just 30 minutes later. He walked back to get his carry on from the trunk.

"You can just leave it here, Dade." 

Dade slung the black case over his shoulder. "Naw. It's my laptop. I don't want it to sit in the trunk too long."

Jeff scowled, but didn't say anything. Over dinner, Jeff mostly let his son and his friends converse. Remembering something, he cleared his throat. "Dade, day after tomorrow we have to go get fitted for your tux."

Dade looked thoughtful. "On Wednesday? What time?"

Jeff looked bemused. "3:00. Why you got plans already?"

"Well, sorta. Kate's plane lands at 3:30. I gotta be there to meet her at the gate."

Mike and Travis exchanged a look. Who the heck is Kate? And why is Dade meeting her plane?

Jeff sat silent for a moment. "Kate? Your girlfriend, Kate?"

"That'd be her."

Dade's friend's eyebrows shot up. 

Jeff looked almost angry. "Why is your girlfriend flying in on Wednesday?"

"Um, you said I could bring a date to the wedding."

"I figured you could call up some girl you went to high school with when you lived here."

"Dad, honestly. You met Kate. She'd rip my throat out if I took out some other girl."

While Jeff did not disagree with this statement, he was shocked. Eighteen year old girlfriends do not just fly all the way across the country to come to their boyfriend's father's wedding. 

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming? Do you realize how many people we have staying at the house? It's crowded enough already. I don't see how we can squeeze her in the mix."

"That's cool. She's reserved a suite at the Regency."

Jeff's mouth dropped open. A suite at the Regency. His baby boy's girlfriend, on a whim, wants to fly cross country, book a $500 a night room at a hotel, and come to his wedding. 

"If there's so many people staying at your place, I can stay with her at the hotel."

Jeff began to turn red. "No you can't! What would your mother say?"

Dade looked off to the right. " 'Tell Kate I said hi?'"

Mike and Travis looked ready to fall out of their seats. Jeff noticed their stares and calmed himself. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay? I'm going to go call Gina. I'll tell her to reschedule the fitting for tomorrow. You're going to be meeting her family tomorrow. It'll be a big day."

Dade took a sip of Coke. "Fine."

Jeff left the table, cell phone in hand. Dade looked at his friends. "Speaking of." Pulling out his own cell phone, Dade scrolled down the phone book and hit send. "Hey mom. . . . Yeah. I got here fine. . . . Dad's less than thrilled with Kate's imminent arrival. . . . I told him you would be cool with it, but I don't think he believed me. . . . Yeah. Oh. Well, I have Kate come get it. . . . Love you too. Bye." 

Hitting "end," Dade immediately made another call. "Hey. . . . Yeah, just finished dinner with Dad. . . . Not well. I get the feeling he doesn't really approve of you. . . . I guess. Screw him. . . . What's your mom saying? . . . . Gotcha. . . . Look, I left my wedding gift for Dad at home. Wonder if that's Freudian. Can you go get it from Mom? . . . . Thanks. . . . Yeah. . . .Yeah. . . . Love you."

Dade ended the call and looked back to his friends. "So, what are we doing while I'm here?"

Mike looked to Travis, who spoke. "Listening to you explain about this new girlfriend. Must be fairly serious if she'd come here for you."

"It's serious, but I'd don't want to have to tell the whole story more than once, so we have to wait for Nicky. And I wanna wait for Burn. The story's fucked-up complicated. And I need her to take over in the middle."

The guys looked confused. "Who's Burn?"

Dade could see Jeff moving towards their table. "It's just Kate's nickname. I'll explain everything when Dad's not around, okay?"

"You'd better. Listen, Nicky gets back tomorrow. Come over to my basement when you get some time. We'll all hang."

Mike nodded.

*****

Dade spent the next day meeting various members of Gina's family. The mother-in-law seemed far too happy to be getting a grandson, and Dade didn't have the heart to tell her that getting an eighteen year old step grandson really didn't mean anything in the grand scheme. So he spent most of the day explaining about his college plans. 

One tense moment came when a well-meaning Aunt asked if he had a girlfriend. He explained that she was flying in for the wedding. Jeff had tried to jump in. It was obvious that he did not think this was appropriate. The husband of the same aunt also asked about Dade's laptop. Apparently, Gina had told her family about Dade's less than legal preadolescent hijinks. The Ellington incident had made world news and Uncle David wanted to know what the boy had been thinking. 

Dade nodded. "Some friends and I didn't have anything better to do, so we averted a worldwide ecological disaster, saving a multinational corporation millions in the process. Then we went for pizza."

Not really a big hit with the soon to be relatives, Dade asked his father if he could run over to Travis'. "I haven't even seen Nicky yet."

Making him promise to go get fitted for his tux first, Jeff relented. "Be back in two hours though. We're having a nice dinner."

*****

Dade walked around the back of Travis' house. He had spent hours in this basement as a child. Dade had met Travis in seventh grade. They had become friends mostly because Travis owned a computer and knew how to share. Mike moved into town a year later. He lived next door to Travis and, therefore, became a part of the group. Nicky joined in 9th grade, after blowing up the science lab. Dade had been impressed with the skill it took, Travis just liked the fact that science class was cancelled for two weeks, and Mike liked everybody. So the group had been set and all was well. Until Dade moved. 

But he was back and looking forward to seeing everyone again. He entered the back door, stepping directly into the basement. He could see Mike playing an X Box game in the corner. Before he could make his presence known, Travis turned around. "Dade. Hey."

Dade was going to say hello, but was cut off by a low voice. "Well, I see you finally decided to stop by. It's not like I've been here all day or anything."

Dade smiled, turning toward the voice. "Damn, Nicky. I'm sorry. It's not like I was languishing in a pit of miserable family happiness or anything."

"Get yourself a girlfriend, almost get thrown in jail . . . again, and you just think you can come in here all smarmy and uppity, don'tcha?" 

"Yeah. Pretty much."

A tall redhead in a Nirvana t-shirt moved to stare at Dade. Smiling, she finally threw herself at him. Spinning her around, Dade hugged her. "Jesus, Nicky. Gaining weight or something?"

Once back on the ground, she hit him playfully. "I hate you."

"You've been saying that since ninth grade."

"Yeah, but I've only meant it since eleventh."

Travis shouted from the floor, where he was watching Mike's X Box progress. "Break it up guys. Come sit down."

Now that the four had finally been reunited, they all fell back into their traditional roles. Travis as group go-between, Mike as quiet laidback guy, and Dade and Nicky as far-too-smart-for-their-own-good bickering married couple. Sometimes it's difficult for two hyper-intelligent people to coexist. 

Dade made his way over to the old green sofa in the middle of the room. Nicky beat him there to sit next to Mike. Pulling the controller from his hands, she threw her legs over his. "What's up with this whole girlfriend thing? Who'd date you?"

Mike calmly relinquished his video gaming and turned to Dade. In fact, Dade seemed to be the center of attention at this point. 

"That's actually why I'm here. Dad needs the car tomorrow, so I need one of you to take me to pick her up. You can meet her then."

Nicky nodded. "Mike can drive. The Suburban's still running, so we can all fit."

"Way to answer for him, Nicky."

"Well, somebody has to do it. Now, tell us about this girl."

"Her name is Kate Murphy. And you'll get to meet her tomorrow. The story's complicated. She might as well help tell it. And I'm not talking about the Ellington thing until she gets her either."

The three rolled their eyes. "Fine. Tell us what it's like in New York. Have you been mugged yet?"


	5. Instability 5

A/N: Yeah. Horrible person. My dad's was sick. I had school. Blah blah. Dad's fine. School's boring. But I am co-directing a full casted Rocky Horror Picture Show this Halloween. So, yay me. Here's chapter five. 

  
  


Arrival

  
  


"Look. I'm going to walk over to Travis', the whole group is going to pile into a Suburban and go get her. We're taking her to the hotel, then we'll come back here for dinner, okay?"

  
  


Dade was trying very hard not to yell at his father. As Gina's sister, brother-in-law, and oh-so-preppy nephew were staying at the house for the wedding, he figured it would be better to avoid a scene. 

  
  


Dade could almost understand his father's position. When he left Seattle, he had been different. He had been less secure and more, well, teenager like. But having to deal with seasoned criminals, having your mother threatened by a maniac, and hanging out with some fairly jaded people will help a person grow. Really. 

  
  


"Fine. Go. But I'm calling your mother. Let's see how she's going to take this."

  
  


"Yeah, Dad. Let's."

  
  


Dade let the room, heading for the stairs. Jeff immediately picked up the phone. 

  
  


In New York, Lauren answered her phone on the third ring. After her salutation, Jeff began.

  
  


"We have to talk about Dade."

  
  


Lauren had a moment of parental fear. "Why? Is he okay?"

  
  


"Well, I should say so. His girlfriend's going to be here in a couple of hours."

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"What do you mean yeah?"

  
  


"I mean, I knew that. Dade forgot your wedding gift, so Kate came by yesterday to get it."

  
  


"You don't have a problem with the fact that our son, our child, has a girlfriend that will fly cross country for him."

  
  


"He's not a child anymore, Jeff. You can't pretend he's still 11."

  
  


"Not a child? Maybe not, but I have met his girlfriend. She didn't look like the type of girl I want my son to be dating."

  
  


Lauren was quiet for a moment. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

  
  


"I mean, that she seems a little experienced. And she and Dade are far too comfortable with one another."

  
  


"Well, they are dating."

  
  


"When I came to see him, they were in bed. You weren't home."

  
  


"Okay, Jeff, you know what? I'm finished with this. You listen to me. First of all, I resent the implication that I'm a bad parent. I was at work. She and Dade were napping. Trust me, if they wanted to have sex they would have gone to her apartment, her mother was on a tour, and Kate has a bigger bed."

  
  


"Then you're admitting that they're having sex."

  
  


"Well, of course. Have you seen Kate? If she's willing, Dade's not going to fight her off."

  
  


"I'm betting she's plenty willing."

  
  


"You shut up."

  
  


Jeff was shocked. "What?"

  
  


"I said shut up. First of all, how old were you when you started having sex? Seventeen as I recall. So don't lecture me or Dade about abstinence. Secondly, and most importantly, I will not listen to you call Kate a whore one more time. She's a lovely girl, and I like her. Granted, she's not the cheerleader I'm sure you've picture Dade with, but you know what? She has a brain and she doesn't take crap from anyone, including Dade. In fact, I'd watch out if I were you, cause I guarantee you that you don't scare her. She's the type of young woman I'd want my own daughter to be like. So unless you want to estrange your son, and piss me off, you'd better be nice. I had enough of your crap during the divorce, and I'm not going to take it now." Lauren hung up the phone. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Dade and friends arrived at the airport about twenty minutes before Kate's plane was due. Unfortunately, it was off schedule and they were forced to wait nearly an hour for Kate's arrival.

  
  


Nicky flung herself into one of those uncomfortable airport sofas. She gestured for the boys to arrange themselves around her. Travis dragged one of the chairs closer to the couch, while Dade took another. Mike settled himself next to Nicky and, characteristically, waited for someone to speak.

  
  


Nicky obliged. "What does she look like?"

  
  
  
  


Dade groaned. "Fine. She's tallish, I guess. And she has dark hair."

  
  


"How long have you been dating?" Travis inquired.

  
  


"Since before Thanksgiving. It's a long story."

  
  


Mike spoke up quietly. "Are you having sex?"

  
  


The group turned to look at him. A whole sentence, and a hardcore question. From Mike. Shocking.

  
  


Nicky smiled. "My boy coming in with the big guns. So, are you?"

  
  


Dade put on his blank face. Oh, what the hell? "Yes." 

  
  


The three nodded. "Okay then." Nicky paused. "Well, she can't be too hot if she's sleeping with you. I mean, she had to be fairly desperate, didn't she?"

  
  


Dade smiled. Good to know things don't change. "As opposed to all the guys lining up to sleep with you. I don't notice you with a boyfriend."

  
  


"As a matter of fact, I have a date with someone for your dad's wedding."

  
  


Everyone looked surprised. Mike spoke. "With who?"

  
  


Nicky turned to him. "Some guy from my church. My mom knows his mom."

  
  


"Oh."

  
  


"We're just going as friends though."

  
  


Mike nodded. "Oh." 

  
  


Dade jumped in. "Well, that's cool. I'd like to meet the guy willing to hazard alone time with you."

  
  


Travis laughed. "Me too."

  
  


Nicky turned away from Mike. "Well, the wedding's in a week and a half. Which reminds me. Why is Kate flying out so early? If she's coming to be your date, that is."

  
  


"I figured you guys could meet her. And I could show her around Seattle. And I just wanted her to come. And she didn't have anything better to do."

  
  


"So she has enough money to buy plane tickets and reserve hotel rooms."

  
  


"Well, her mom's famous. And she's glowing with pride because of the MIT thing. So Ruth's going to be in Ireland, Kate just used the credit card her mom gave her."

  
  


Travis sat up. "Her mom's famous?"

  
  


"She writes self help books, like Women Who Love Men Who are Emotional Amoeba and Twenty seven Ways to Tell that He's a Loser. 

  
  


Nicky laughed. "Ruth Libby? She's her mom?"

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"I saw her on Oprah. That's crazy."

  
  


Mike, always the best listener, "What MIT thing?"

  
  


"She got in. Technically, we both did."

  
  


Stunned silence. Travis spoke. "Wow, man. Congratulations. Damn I knew you were smart, but damn."

  
  


Dade shrugged. 

  
  


The conversation turned to reminiscing and before long, the plane landed. People poured off the plane. Travis noted a very pretty girl around their own age with shoulder length black hair, wearing a flower print dress. "Is that her?"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Too bad."

  
  


"Not really."

  
  


"Dude, if you say so."

  
  


The room began to crowd with people. Finally, Nicky saw a girl exit. Nudging both Mike and Travis, she laughed. "Well, I'll bet you do wish it were that girl." Both guys nodded.

  
  


Kate was wearing the same thing she had on the first time she and Dade met. It was clingy; it was street, and Kate looked absolutely unapproachable while wearing it. It was a look she had cultivated after years of conversations with morons. Carrying a bag much like Dade's, she walked towards the gate. 

  
  


Dade smiled. "Don't have to."

  
  


The girl, closer, overheard. "Don't have to what?"

  
  


"Wish."

  
  


Winding an arm around Dade's neck, Kate nodded. "That's always nice." 

  
  


Dade nodded before wrapping one arm around her waist and leaning down to kiss. 

  
  


Kate gingerly set down her laptop without breaking the kiss. Finally able to give her full attention she turned into Dade, wrapping her other arm around his neck. 

  
  


Dade wound another arm around her and lifted, deepening the kiss. Kate sighed in the back of her throat before pulling back. Dade didn't put her back on the ground and Kate looked into his eyes. She leaned in for one more chaste kiss before turning her head to the left. "Hi. I'm Kate." 

  
  


Dade set her back on her feet. "Nicky, Mike, and Travis." He gestured toward each. "Kate."

  
  


Picking up her bag, Kate aligned herself next to Dade. He put an arm around her and smiled. "Dad refused to let me use the car. So Mike is being generous with his."

  
  


Kate smiled at him. "Thanks."

  
  


Mike nodded. Dade's friends seemed fairly speechless. Not unusual for Mike, but it still took Nicky a moment to recover. "Um, anyway. If we have to have you back at Dade's house for dinner, we better go to the hotel."

  
  


Dade suggested they go retrieve Kate's luggage. Two suitcases and a hanging bag later, the group was piling into Mike's car. Kate climbed in the back between Dade and Travis, while Nicky took the front passenger seat, next to Mike. 

  
  


Dade laid his right hand on Kate's thigh and she put her hand over it. Kate looked up. "This is a cool car Mike. No one in New York gets to drive anywhere. No one I know even has a license."

  
  


"Well," Travis pointed out. "Except for Dade."

  
  


Kate turned. "You can drive?"

  
  


"It's pretty standard in suburbia. I had to sell my car before we moved."

  
  


"What do you guys do for fun around here? I've never been to Seattle."

  
  


Nicky laughed. "Honestly we don't do much of anything."

  
  


Dade broke in. "I'm sure we can find a club somewhere."

  
  


"Cool. Which reminds me. Razor and Blade gave me a box they want us to deliver somewhere."

  
  


Dade snorted. "Where?"

  
  


"I don't know. They gave me a burned CD. Said directions were on there, but not to watch it until I was with you."

  
  


"Hotel."

  
  


Kate nodded. 

  
  


Kate and Dade's friends did the get to know you thing until they arrived at Kate's hotel. Parking on the corner, they lugged her baggage up to the front desk. Finally a bellhop came to relieve them of her stuff and escort them up to room 3742. 

  
  


Kate immediately open her laptop and took out the CD. She set the computer on a table near the bed. The guys, including Nicky, sort of spread themselves around the room where they could see. Dade and Kate climbed onto the bed.

  
  


The screen showed a mushroom cloud which resolved into a white screen. The screen slid away, revealing two heavily made-up Asia men, i.e. Razor and Blade.

  
  


Razor spoke first. "Crash, Burn. It's good to talk to you. Especially when you can't talk back. I realize that the two of you are probably wanting to, uh, reunite or whatever."

  
  


Blade broke in. "We're using "reunite" as a euphemism for "fuck." We're nothing if not tactful."

  
  


Razor nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. Tactful. Anyway, we were going to have to head to Seattle ourselves, in order to deliver the highly illegal program you hold in your hands."

  
  


Kate, at this, dug the black box out of her bag. Blade continued over Razor. "But since we heard from our somewhat hippie houseguest that you were going to be there, we figured we could put our much deserved vacation time to better use."

  
  


Razor broke. "Yes. We shall find a tropical beach and reunite, as it were."

  
  


Dade smiled. "As it were." 

  
  


Kate laughed. 

  
  


"Anyway, we figured that the two of you owe us. Considering the fact that we made you generals of the digital army we created. Not that we'd begrudge you. Burn, my dear, so feral. Kinda turns me on. If that were my thing."

  
  


Once again Razor spoke up. "And Crash. You didn't tell us you were Zero Cool. You just come into our club looking innocent and unaware. And here you are, hacker icon."

  
  


Razor took a moment to consider. "I always thought you were Asian."

  
  


Kate had to hold back a laugh. Dade, looking bemused, just nodded. Kate looked over. "If it's any consolation, I never thought you were a chick."

  
  


Dade raised his eyebrows. "Well, I did think that you were probably a pocket protector wearing dork, but not a chick."

  
  


"Good to find out you were at least wrong about the pocket protector part, wasn't it?" Nicky threw in.

  
  


Kate snapped her head to the right. Making eye contact with the girl, she smiled widely. Smart-ass women have to stick together, and she and Nicky just bonded.

  
  


They all looked back to the screen where Razor was leaning on Blade and whispering something. Blade nodded. 

  
  


"You can take the box to Jubal. He'll be at a club called D.B.A. Burn's butch enough to get in. Crash, you'll need to appropriate some eyeliner or something. You look so damn unassuming. I'm trusting Burn to tart you up. Anyway, just tell the bouncer who sent you. He'll tell you where to go."

  
  


Razor broke. "Two such media icons as ourselves are on many guest lists. Just do it before Sunday, okay?"

  
  


"Ciao."

  
  


The screen went blank.

  
  


Kate turned to Dade. "What's D.B.A?"

  
  


Travis answered. "It's a big gay club over on 21st." 

  
  


Kate nodded. "Well, we were gonna go clubbing anyway. You thinking Friday?"

  
  


Dade shrugged. "Sure."

  
  


Nicky interrupted. "Okay. So you're going to transport illegal programs for your funny, if not slightly fey friends. That's cool. Now will you please tell us about this damn Ellington thing? And how an idiot like you got a girlfriend?"

  
  


"Nicky thinks she's funny."

  
  


Kate nodded. "I think she's funny."

  
  


"Anyway," Dade scowled. "I never did have time to tell them the full story. So go ahead. I'll correct you when necessary."

  
  


Kate gave a long-suffering sigh and started at the beginning. "You see, we don't actually have a pool on the roof, strictly speaking . . . ."

  
  


*****

  
  


Dade and Kate entered Jeff's house sometime around 8:00. Jeff had insisted that Dade be back for a late dinner with the "family." 

  
  


Knowing how Dade's father felt about her, Kate offered to change into a more acceptable outfit. Dade pointed out the fact that nothing short of a trip to the Gap, a haircut, and some strategic plastic surgery making her look far less edible would make his father happy. Shrugging, Kate headed out the door in the same outfit she had shown up in. 

  
  


The man Dade had been instructed to call "Uncle Jimmy" was sitting in the living room with his son, Nathan. They looked up as the front door opened to allow Dade and Kate's entrance. 

  
  


After introducing Kate, Dade went to find his father. Finding both Jeff and Gina in the kitchen, just finishing making dinner, he notified them that he was back. 

  
  


"Well," began Gina. "It will be wonderful to see Kate again. How is she?"

  
  


Dade smiled. "She's fine. Tired from the plane."

  
  


Jeff nodded. "I suppose she'll want to head back soon after dinner to get some rest."

  
  


"Most likely. If dinner's gonna be a few more minutes, I figured I'd just run throw some stuff in a bag."

  
  


Jeff paled. "Excuse me?"

  
  


Dade sighed. "I'm staying with Kate, Dad. Let's not make an issue of it."

  
  


"No issue? You are not old enough to be staying in a hotel with your girlfriend."

  
  


"I'm 18 Dad. Officially, I'm old enough to do most anything I want."

  
  


"I am still your father. I have no idea what your mother has let you do in the past, but you will not sleep with that girl while I'm in charge. I can't believe you would even date a girl like that."

  
  


Dade glowered. "Let's get one thing straight, Dad. I do not like the way you made "that girl" synonymous with "whore." Kate is my girlfriend. In fact, if you don't drop this right now, I'll go upstairs, pack, and be back in New York by tomorrow morning. I'm staying with Kate tonight. That's the end of it. I can either stay for dinner, or leave now. You're choice."

  
  


Gina raised both hands . "Why don't we just have dinner. Dade, go pack up a bag. Show Kate your room. Jeff, go set the table. There's no reason to fight over this."

  
  


Dade walked back towards the living room.

  
  


As soon as he had left, Nathan and Jimmy had stared at Kate incredulously. Nathan smiled in a vacuous manner. "So, you're from New York."

  
  


Kate smiled. "Yes."

  
  


Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "How did you meet Dade?"

  
  


"We go to school together."

  
  


Nathan, in an attempt to flirt: "I thought that Dade went to one of those magnet schools for really smart kids."

  
  


Kate regarded him coolly. Once deciding that he honestly didn't see it as an insult, she spoke. "He does."

  
  


Luckily, Dade entered soon after this last remark. "Hey Burn, let's go upstairs so I can get some things together."

  
  


Kate stood gladly and followed him to the stairs. Once safely ensconced in Dade's second floor boudoir, he picked up a pillow and threw it at a wall. 

  
  


Kate nodded. "So I see that things went well with your father."

  
  


"Well, if nearly calling you a whore equals well, then I guess so."

  
  


Kate laughed. "A whore, huh?"

  
  


Dade looked at her in alarm. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. He was mad that I'm going to stay with you at the hotel."

  
  


Still smiling, Kate put a hand on his arm. "I've been called a lot worse. I'm used to it."

  
  


"We should just leave, go back to New York."

  
  


"No. Years from now, you'll be sorry."

  
  


"Well, we should just go back to the hotel."

  
  


"Maybe you should just stay here. I know that you get upset when you're father's being like this."

  
  


Dade looked up from stuffing things in a duffel bag. He managed to look insecure, pitiful, and expectant all at once. "Do you want me to stay here?"

  
  


Kate bit her bottom lip before walking over to where Dade stood in front of his bed. "No," she said, pushing him down onto his comforter and moving to straddle him. "I want you to come back to the hotel, with me. I'm wired. I need someone to make me sleepy."

  
  


Dade tried to think of something witty to say, but decided that letting Kate get the last word couldn't hurt.

There was a knock, and Gina stuck her head in. "Oh. Sorry. Dinner's ready." 

  
  


Kate stood up and extended her hand to Dade. "We gotta go."

  
  


Dade sighed heavily. "Guess so. But let's drop my bag by the door, in case we need a fast getaway."

  
  


Kate laughed.

  
  



End file.
